Finding One's Self
by MusicAddict4Life
Summary: A teen with unusual powers and no clues to who they really are sets off on a journey with the Keyblade Wielder and his companions to seek the answers they are looking for. However dark forces are determined to set the teen onto the path of evil by any means necessary. Will the teen find the answers they seek? Or will the truth crush them? Rate T for language.


**IN NO WAY DO I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, FINAL FANTASY, DISNEY, OR SQUARE ENIX CHARACTERS, ELEMENTS, OR GAME. THIS IS MADE PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT. ORIGINAL CHARACTERS IS ALL I OWN.**

**-MusicAddict4Life **

**Prologue:**

_**What makes a person who they are? The people around them, or themselves?**_

**~KH~**

In the eternal night sky of Transverse Town, a pair of amber colored eyes watched with slight boredom as another star disappeared from existence; the star being the fifth one to go out in less than a month.

_And at the rate it's going, more will probably go within the next few weeks as well. _The owner of the amber eyes thought before a snarl began to form on their lips, the person sitting up from their laying position on top of the Gizmo Shop where the old town bell stood boarded from others.

"Tch. This Keyblade Master better hurry his ass up, because I'm not gonna stick around when this world goes as well."

The person paused when a sudden tingling sensation went up and down their spine, drawing their attention to the doors that lead to the First District, just as a man ran out of one of the shops for his life only to fall and lose his heart. However, that was not what captured the figure's interest, it was the young boy who had entered the Second District and who was now fighting for his life against the shadowy beings known as the Heartless.

_And speak of the devil and he shall appear..._The ambered eyed observer thought with a smirk, able to see the key-like blade in the boy's hands even from a far distance, the blade making quick work of the weak shadows.

The person's amusement grew as they continued to watch the boy enter the hotel that the Heartless Resistance's hideout was located only for King Mickey's court wizard and head knight to enter the district, the two obviously looking for the keyblade wielder.

_Looks like things are finally kicking up a notch, better find Leon and the others and tell them it's time. _

With that thought in mind the figure silently descended from their perch on top of the Gizmo Shop and stealthily slipped into the home where the two depressed Dalmatians, Pongo and Perdita, resided, making sure not to be seen by the keyblade wielder as the boy left the hotel. Once out of the Dalmatians' Den and dispatching some of the Shadows loitering about, the person slipped into the Secret Waterway after closing the entrance behind them.

Sure enough, further into the cave was the people that they were looking for, two of them having a mock fight while the other watched. The sparing stopped though when Leon spotted the newcomer.

"What is it Senka?" The brunette man asked, knowing that the 19 year old girl did not often leave her post when it was her turn to patrol.

"The King's men are here, probably looking for him." Senka reported with a slight smirk. "And so is the Keyblade Master."

This of course got the others' attention.

"What does the Keyblade Master look like?" Yuffie asked the older girl excitedly. "Is he tall? Strong looking? Scary?"

"None of those, it's just a kid who is probably a couple years younger then you and I." Senka said as the ninja gave a confused look, Leon though frowned.

"Where were the King's men and the Keyblade Master?"

"All of them were in the Second District just walking past one another. The kid looked like he was searching for someone so he might wander into the Third District at some point and the other two seemed to be just wandering around looking for him." Senka said with a shrug; she paused though when a slight twinge nagged at the back of her head.

_That's never a good sign. _She thought with a small frown as she glance back at the entrance of the Secret Waterway with suspicion. She snapped back into focus though when she heard Leon call out her name.

"Senka, you, me and Yuffie are going to track down the Keyblade Master while Aerith goes and gathers the King's men. However I want you two to stick to the roof tops and trail him from up there incase he tries to run from me. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it." The amber eyed girl said as the four left the waterway, the two teenaged girls instantly parkouring up to the roof tops, making little to no sound as they followed their leader.

Senka though could not keep complete focus on the task even when the three hunted the keyblade wielder down to the First District, though she did join in the teasing with Yuffie when the kid put up more of a fight and managed to rough Leon up quite a bit. No, she was more focused between the tingling sensation that ran down her spine-though not unpleasant just a bit annoying- and the twinge in the back of her head that was growing stronger by the second.

One sensation seemed to draw her closer to the keyblade wielder while the other kept pulling her in the direction of the Third District.

_The twinge is never good, that usually means a really strong Heartless is lurking nearby...but the tingling? _She thought as she studied the boy, whose name was Sora as they found out when he woke up, and observed him as Leon and Yuffie explained the Heartless and the importance of the Keyblade.

Sora on the other hand kept glancing at the silent girl during the entire explanation, making his own observations about the 19 year old.

For one, the girl was decked head to toe in all black clothing such as a long sleeve black shirt, pants and boots; the girl also had a black hooded cape hung loosely on her shoulders, with its ends a bit torn and littered with small holes. Her inky black hair was cut short in a similar style to Yuffie's, but unlike the ninja's tamed cut, Senka's hair was wild; the rest of her wild hair being covered in a black fedora-like hat with a dark grey-black band around its base.

In other words, the only color other than her pale skin tone was her golden amber eyes that seem to bore into the 14 year old boy, her pupils almost looking like those of a cat's.

_She's almost more intimidating than Leon. _Sora thought, fighting the urge to let out a nervous chuckle.

Instead he let out a gasp when Senka's eyes narrowed as a long ebony spear with a trident like head on one end and a smaller trident like head on the other appeared in her palm in a burst of black wisps only for the spear to be stabbed straight into a Soldier Heartless that entered the room, instantly ending its existence.

Sora was so surprised at how quick that Senka had destroyed the Heartless that he nearly missed Leon yelling at him to find the leader of the Heartless as more appeared outside.

_But where do I even start?! _The keyblade's chosen one thought frantically as he ran past countless Heartless until he made his way to the Second District; that was when he caught a brief glimpse of the end of Senka's cloak as the black clad girl dashed around the corner that lead to the Third District.

"Where is it? Where is this damn Heartless?" Senka kept muttering under her breath as she stood in the middle of the district, her trusty spear poised to take out the next Heartless to come her way. However she was only met with silence.

_It's waiting...but where? _She thought with a frown not able to pinpoint the exact location of the powerful Heartless, the twinge in the back of her head now a throbbing sensation though she felt no pain from it.

Her attention snapped to the entrance of the Second District when it opened only to have the tingling sensation run up and down her spine again.

_So the kid manage to catch up, maybe now it will come out to play._

And sure enough, when Sora reached her and after getting squished by the King's men-the black clad girl simply stepped to the side when she heard them come falling from the sky-pillars shot up from the ground and entrapped them in the small area, the group of four then found themselves surrounded by Soldiers.

As soon as the last Soldier had appeared, the black haired teen launched herself into battle, twirling her spear around while stabbing the heartless with the sharp ends. Sora could not help but watch with slight awe at how the girl made quick work of the Soldiers around her.

_Then again if she's with Leon and them of course she's good at eliminating the Heartless. _The 14 year old thought as he finished his share of the shadow beings along with their other two companions.

Senka had just finished killing the last Soldier when the hair on the back of her neck stood up, giving her enough warning to quickly roll out of the way as a Guard Armor fell from the sky, just missing squishing her.

"I was wondering when you were gonna come out, now the fun really begins!" The 19 year old said, her smirk growing into a full out grin, the thrill of going up against a powerful Heartless pumping her up.

And what a thrill it was as the four clashed with the giant heartless, each focusing on attacking a different part of its body in their fight until it was down to the torso. However, before its last hand was destroyed, the Guard Armor managed to snatch the end of Senka's cloak and spun her in the air before it slipped off her, sending her at high speeds to the ground, causing Sora and the King's men to panic. To their surprise she quickly stabbed one end of her spear into the ground and swung around on it before letting go, using the momentum to slam both feet into the torso of the heartless, making it fly back and hit the wall behind it while she landed on the ground.

It was then that Sora took his chance and landed the finishing blow on the creature, its last body part disintegrating as it released a giant heart into the night sky. Golden eyes watched the heart until it disappeared with fascination before they turned to meet sky blue.

"Nice job little man." Senka commented with a smirk as she retrieved her cloak and hat from the ground, having lost both of them when she was tossed; she then waved her hand towards her spear making it disappear in a wisp of black smoke until it was needed to be summoned again.

"Hey I'm not that little!" Sora whined before a grin engulfed his face. "But thanks, you did awesome as well."

The 19 year old just chuckled to herself as the King's men began to talk to the keyblade wielder, only listening on their conversation with half an ear, yet she let out a sigh as she found herself looking back up to where the Guard Armor let loose of the heart it held.

_Man now it's back to the usual boring heartless. When will I ever get any excitement around here again? Nothing's been interesting since Leon is too busy traveling about to find survivors to spar with me, and I can only handle Yuffie, Aerith and Cid for so long…_

She was brought out of her musings when she felt a hand upon her shoulder, her amber colored eyes looking curiously to find that it was Leon, though the man was not looking at her but at Sora and the King's men.

"If you don't mind, also take Senka with you. She's sensitive when it comes to the Heartless and can track down or sense when they are nearby, she will be more useful to you on your journey then staying with us." He explained to the talking duck and dog.

"I don't know…" Donald muttered as he eyed the girl wearily, her presence alone making him a bit uneasy though he could not really explain why.

"Sure she can! If the Heartless are attracted to my keyblade it would come in handy for her to sense them before they attack, plus she seems to know how to take out heartless easily!" Sora argued.

"Okay, fine!" The duck said with exasperation, not wanting to disagree with the keyblade wielder.

Senka however glared at the man she had spent the past nine years with fighting the heartless, not wanting to admit that what he said actually hurt a bit. She was about to snap at him only for him to cut her off.

"I'm not getting rid of you cause we don't need you, I am giving you this chance to go and explore since it's obvious you are getting tired of this place." He said with a bit of a smirk before leaning closer to whisper to her. "And maybe you can find those you are searching for that can give you answers that you seek."

Amber eyes narrowed before glancing back at the 25 year old man and then the trio in front of her, taking in her options. It was when her eyes met Sora's hopeful face that she had made her decision.

"Heh, why not? I got nothing better to do." She said with a smirk, especially when Sora grinned.

_And who knows? Maybe I will find who I'm searching for…_

If she only knew that thought would come back to haunt her…..


End file.
